Toma mi mano
by Yitaescribe
Summary: Cuando el destino decide poner a Priya en su vida, Pamela nunca pensó que dolería tanto. Una historia de desamor y engaños, donde nadie es quien parece ser, y en cualquier momento puedes ser apuñalado por quien más amas.


Corazón de Melón y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

Pamela, WuLee y cualquier otro personaje son mios. Historia solo con fines de entretenimiento

* * *

 **Toma mi mano**

 **Capítulo I:** ** _Desesperada_**

* * *

Corrí rápidamente por el pasillo del Sweet Amoris. Tenía el cabello alborotado y la camisa un poco desarreglada.

— ¡Señorita Pamela, deténgase inmediatamente! — Escuché gritar desde algún lugar.

— ¡Lo siento, profesora Delanay! — Respondí con voz agitada sin ver de donde provenía aquella voz.

Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y terminé en el suelo junto a todas mis pertenencias.

— ¡Auch! — Me quejé mientras me reincorporaba. Miré a la causante de mi estrepitosa caída: Rosalya. Ella, sin siquiera disimular la cara de burla, me ayudó a recoger mis cosas.

— ¿A donde tan apurada, cariño? — Preguntó con tono divertido.

— A clase de Ciencias, obviamente — Dije, tratando de quitarle mis cosas de sus manos para seguir mi camino. Me miró dudosa.

— ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

La miré fijamente — ¿... Jueves? — Le dije más como pregunta que como respuesta.

\- Pamela, es viernes - De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como advertidamente algo, entonces, sentí la molesta voz de Delanay de nuevo.

— Señorita Pamela, no se debe correr en los pasillos. Está claramente escrito en el manual de normas de convivencia del Instituto Sweet Amoris; capítulo tres, párrafo catorce. — La miré dudosa, sin saber que decir. Me habló de nuevo — Está castigada. Media hora, después de clases.

Abrí la boca exageradamente y grité — ¡Pero es injusto! Solo corrí por que iba tarde a clase de Ciencias.

Puso una mala mirada y contestó — Tampoco puede gritarle a sus superiores, especialmente a sus profesoras: capítulo cinco, párrafo ocho. — Procedió a dar media vuelta y agregó, mirándome de reojo — Y yo soy su profesora de Ciencias, señorita Pamela, hoy no tengo clases con su grupo. Será una hora de castigo — Se fue con la altivez que tanto la caracteriza.

Quede con la boca abierta y cara de indignación. Rosa, que estaba detrás mio todo este tiempo, dijo — Hoy es viernes, no vemos Ciencias los viernes — Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar. — Últimamente estás muy distraída, querida.

Llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos, debajo de un gran arbusto.

— Si, bueno... Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas... Interesantes en mi vida — Comencé. Rosa me miró, esperando que continuara hablando, pero no lo hice. Un par de ojos me observaban desde el otro extremo del patio: Castiel, quien al parecer conversaba con Lysandro y que ahora me miraba fijamente, con extrema seriedad. Me sentí muy incómoda y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas, hace días que no tenia contacto visual con él, y no esperaba que causara tal efecto en mi.

Algo se atravesó en mi campo de visión; era la mano de Rosalya que se agitaba para llamar mi atención

— ¡... Pamela, que me respondas! — Entré en razón y gire a ver a Rosalya, quien me miraba extrañada.

— Lo siento Rosa, te contaré en otra oportunidad — Dicho esto, salí corriendo en dirección al baño de chicas. Entré y me encerré en uno de los cubículos, con las manos en el pecho, me recosté de la puerta y me deslicé lentamente hasta el piso.

— Definitivamente necesito ayuda — me dije a mi misma en voz baja, tranquilizándome.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó indicando el final de clases, pero sabía que no podía irme, tenia que cumplir con la hora de castigo que doña Delanay me puso. Me despedí de Melody, quien era mi compañera en esa clase, explicándole la situación con Delanay y me fui del aula.

— A ver — Dije subiendo la escalera principal. Saqué un papelito donde estaba anotado el número del aula donde debo cumplir con el castigo — 4 - 5 — leí en voz baja, eso significa "Cuarto piso, aula cinco" — Genial, debo subir hasta el cuarto piso... — Miré las escaleras con desgana

Toqué la puerta y cuando escuche un "Adelante", entré. Al frente de todos, en el escritorio y con su característica cara de "Vieja malfollada" (Como le dice Rosalya) está Delanay. Rápidamente descarté sentarme en frente.

Observé a las personas en el aula he hice un repaso mental para saber con quien me sentaría:

\- WuLee: La chica nueva del instituto. (Y con nueva me refiero a que tiene un año aquí. Por lo que sé, pronto dejará de ser la nueva) Está en el mismo año que yo, pero con un grupo distinto. Solo compartimos un par de clases a la semana. Es bastante mona y es la mejor amiga de Rosa.

\- Armin: De este chico solo sé que va en mi año. Nunca he hablado con el (Y dudo que alguien en este Instituto lo haya hecho) Lo habrán pillado con la consola en clases y por eso lo castigaron. Un total friki desadaptado.

\- Castiel: ¿Que puedo decir sobre él? Chico rebelde con abdominales de un dios. Bastante pesado. En otras circunstancias me habría sentado a su lado, pero después de lo que pasó...

— No, no... — Dije en voz baja mientras me dirigía a sentarme un junto a WuLee, era la mejor opción puesto que los otros en la sala ni los conocía.

Ella me sonrió a modo de saludo.

Así pasamos la hora, en total silencio. Hasta que Delanay observó su reloj y nos indicó con la mano que saliésemos del aula. Rápidamente me puse el bolso en la espalda y salí velozmente por la puerta, evitaba a toda costa hablar con Castiel.

Cualquiera que no me conociera y me viera haciendo tal acto, pensaría que tengo problemas de autoestima, o que soy tímida... Nada más alejado de la realidad. Sé que soy linda, mi cabello Naranja por encima de mis hombros está muy bien cuidado. Mis ojos negros dan un aire de seguridad que me gusta transmitir. Tengo un cuerpo bastante "Voluminoso". Mi estatura es perfecta. Nunca he tenido problemas de autoestima, de sobre peso, de nada. De hecho podría decirse que soy un poco narcisista. Pero esto se sale de mis manos.

Abría la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente busque las escaleras, estaba a punto de bajar cuando un brazo me tomo con fuerza, atrayéndome hacia él.

— Castiel — Musité por lo bajo, mirandolo, apenada.

Él me miraba, y podia sentir la mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada, me apretó mas fuerte del brazo — Tu no te vas hasta que hablemos — Me dijo, más como una orden,

— Yo... No tengo nada que hablar contigo — dije mirando hasta el suelo. El gruño y me apretó mucho más el brazo, lastimandome.

— ¡Si, joder! — gritó, asustándome — ¡Deja de hacer como si yo no existo y madura de una vez!

Sus palabras me dolieron, por un momento pensé que rompería a llorar. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar:

Un sonido: una cachetada que le daban a Castiel, seguido de un empujón que hizo que me soltase, inmediatamente me tomaron de la mano y bajamos las escaleras corriendo. Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que sucedia vi los largos cabellos cenizos de WuLee, quien me tenia tomada de la mano y corría hacia la salida del instituto.

Corrimos por unos minutos, hasta que el cansancio nos detuvo. La observé, era una chica adorable, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto correr y su cabello estaba algo desordenado.

Me miró — Espero que Castiel no me mate — Dijo, tratando de romper el hielo.

Yo solo sonreí — Gracias pequeña. Pero si hay alguien a quien Castiel quiere matar, es a mi. — Dije con un tono de tristeza. WuLee me tomo de ambas manos y dijo:

— Si necesitar hablar con alguien, sabes que estaré aquí. Se que no somos las más cercanas, pero te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario — Sonreí, ¡Pero que niña más mona! Ya veo por que le gusta a Lysandro... Y él a ella... Bueno, que ambos se gustan pero son muy tontos para aceptarlo.

— Iré a Casa de Leigh, para que me tome las medidas para un vestido. Puedes venir si quieres, Rosa está allá y se que quiere verte — Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Acepté y fui con ella.

Llegamos al lugar donde viven los hermanos Ainsworth ¡Pero que departamentazo!. A pesar de que no está ubicado en alguna zona de "ricos" Está muy bien arreglado. Lysandro nos abrió la puerta y pude ver como se sonrojaba al ver a la chica a mi lado

Pero que romance más cliché...

Nos dejo entrar, saludamos y enseguida Rosa brincó hacia mi. Me empujo hacia un cuarto. Era el cuarto de Leigh. Que Rosalya entré tan tranquilamente al cuarto de ese chico me da entender que pasa mucho tiempo allí.

Se sentó en un pequeño mueble al frente de la cama, y me senté en la orilla de esta. Ambas permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos.

De repente, y sin yo querer, comencé a llorar. Un llanto que aguanté por muchos día y que ahora, en esta habitación, acompañada de alguien en quien confió, salió.

Mi voz temblorosa habló por si sola — Yo... — El llanto casi no me permitía hablar — Me acosté con Castiel.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Si llegaste hasta acá ¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de "Toma mi mano"!**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo en el universo de Corazón de Melon / Amour Sucré, así que estaba bastante nerviosa. Finalmente me ha gustado bastante el resultado.**

 **Este primer capítulo es solo un abreboca de tooodo lo que se viene. Puedo adelantarles que tendrá bastante drama, lagrimas y sorpresas.**

 **Si les gustó, por favor diganmelo en un Review y con gusto les responderé al final del próximo capitulo.**

 **Actualizo dos veces por semana: Martes y Sábado.**

 **Nos Leemos pronto~**


End file.
